


The Wolf and His Rabbit

by chiqelata



Series: The Wolf and His Rabbit [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Biting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jaskier is a bunny, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Shapeshifting, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, and he has floppy ears, belly bulge, i just wanted something soft, not a lark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqelata/pseuds/chiqelata
Summary: Geralt was taken as a prisoner by the Nilfgaardian soldiers. After a long period of torture, Geralt loses the last remaining crumbs of his humanity and turns into a wolf to protect himself. The soldiers resort to a way to turn him back into a human again.They toss a rabbit into the wolf's den.When he came face-to-face with the wolf, Jaskier will know exactly what the word 'devouring' meant.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Wolf and His Rabbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974337
Comments: 101
Kudos: 1048





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homo Homini Lupus Est (Man Is Wolf To Man)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130336) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Hi guys!
> 
> I just wanted to write something fluffy but also smutty so here we are! I love rabbits, they're cute, fluffy and just, ugh look at their cute little face! and I also love Jaskier very much, so I thought it'll be a great idea to mix them together. I also love fics about Geralt when he turns into a wolf. So this idea came up to me and I couldn't get it out of my mind until I wrote it.
> 
> As you can see, this fic is inspired by the talented inexplicifics's fic; Homo Homini Lupus Est (Man Is Wolf To Man). She/He's a very talented writer, their fics gave me so much joy during the quarentine so I wanted to gave this fic as a gift to them. (If you see this, I hope you'll like it)
> 
> -Enjoy!

**THE WOLF AND HIS RABBIT**

**(PART 1)**

The wolf didn't know how long he'd been here.

Day, week, month, maybe a year?

In this place where he was held there was a very small, window-like opening. Although at first, he could calculate the number of days he spent based on the position of the sun, he no longer counted. It didn’t matter, every day was the same as the other. The wolf didn't do much more than walk back and forth in the small space, but it was still a better option than doing nothing. He knew the number of bricks that made up the walls, he also knew the number of stones on the slightly uneven ground, how many scratches were on each rail in front of him, and where each scratch was. But he couldn't predict when the men who regularly pulled him out of his cell might arrive.

Sometimes when he closed his eyes to rest a little, sometimes when he just stood there, sometimes when he was unconscious and vulnerable, where he had not yet recovered from the impact of what had been done to him, the men were with him. His cell was his private area, _his_ territory. So it wasn't so easy to take out him when he was still conscious.

Every time the wolf was fighting them, crimson blood smearing the flor and filling his territory with an ugly smell. Every time this happened, it didn't go beyond making the wolf more violent and more aggressive. The last time they tried to pull him out his cell while he was conscious, he bit and destroyed the arm of one of the men and severed the ear of the other.

Somewhere deep inside, he knew he had a pack. He couldn't understand how he knew it, but oddly enough, he knew it was true and he wasn't alone. But he had been here so long that even if someone out there was waiting for him, the wolf had given up hope of coming back to them. Each time, biting or attacking someone for trying to protect himself and his territory, it began to cause him more pain.

But for a while, there was something that calmed his pain a little, catching his attention. _A scent_. It was a much different, much sweeter than the disgusting smell of the cell or the smell of sweat and urine that always enveloped the men who came to get him. It reminded him of spring, he could smell the wild flowers, the raw soil and the freshly cut grass. It also reminded him that how good freedom feels again, how beautiful and precious life is. It was an illusion that made the hell he fell into a little more bearable.

But as the scent began to increase it’s intensity and become permanent with the passing time, the wolf began to realize that it was not an illusion, beside him there was someone else also being held nearby. He was wondering, what kind of creature did the scent belong to? Did it belong to a human or an animal like him? Maybe he or she was a wolf, too. They could even be one of his pack, the scent felt warm and special enough to stir up all the possessive feelings in him. Maybe it really was that his pack finally managed to catch his trail. But the interesting thing is, there were no elements in their scent that indicated that they were from his pack. From the simplest, they did not carry the wolf’s scent, the smell of himself, the alpha of the pack.

So why did this scent attract his attention so much, managing to speed up his usually slow heart beat and breathing each time?

"How many weeks did you say it was since the witcher turned into a wolf?''

‘’Two weeks.’’ The other said. Both were watching him from behind the bars, some clever distance from his territory. The wolf growled, his hair around the back rose up, making his apperance even more bigger and mouth slightly opened up to show his sharp canines, warning them that he would attack if they dared to approach him. The man who spoke sighed against his reaction. "With each passing day, this bastard begins to lose more and more humanity.’’

"Like he’s human to begin with. But he can't stay like this, the emperor wants him as a witcher. You know, if he stays as a wolf he'll take all our heads.’’

‘’What do we do then? Do you have any fucking clever idea to solve this? He destroyed the Conan’s arm like a chicken bone just a couple of days ago.’’

As the man looked at him again, he stroked his stubbled chin thoughtfully, while the wolf continued to show his discomfort by making deep menacing growls, muzzle folded and theeth clattering loudly, body shaking with unreleased fury.

"Maybe we should give him a cellmate. If we are lucky, they’ll stop him from becoming a complete animal.’’

"Another wolf-‘’

"No, there will be no predators, they should not attack each other. If I'm not mistaken, we had one prey animal.’’

‘‘ The bard? But I thought we were going to bring him to the emperor as a gift. If we bring him here, there is no doubt that the witcher will tear him to pieces.’’

‘’Or it will be the complete opposite. Actually, this is a good opportunity to test him. If he attacks the bard, we can be sure that he has completely turned into an animal, but if he does not, than there is hope that he will turn into a human again. Bring him here. Now.’’

"Okay, good, but we have a little problem. The bard also hasn't been in his human form since we kidnapped him. Your plan might not work, Leopold.’’

The man-Leopold-laughed. As his black eyes turned to him once again, the sarcastic grin on his face caused the wolf to growl deeply and made a deadly sound by grazing his teeth together, saliva dropping at his paws.

‘‘It doesn't matter. You know how rabbits are, fear is in their creation. Do as I say and bring him here.''

***

There were four kinds of races in the world.

The lucky ones created by magic, humans, animals, and shape-shifters. Most people didn't want to born as a shape-shifter, they saw it as a curse rather than a gift, a burden they had to carry forever. After all, the instincts of a shape-shifter was more intense compared to a mere human, and their senses were sharper, colors, sounds... Everything was more brighter and louder than usual .

Once they lost control of their animal side and became dehumanized, there was a possibility that they would remain as an animal forever. Unlike most people, Jaskier was happy that he was a shape-shifter, he was proud of himself. For him when he turned into a rabbit, life felt more alive and blissful. He was one of the rare creatures who had the chance to look at the world from both sides; human and animal.

Till this time, of almost all the people he encountered and said that he could change his shape into an animal, they all expected him to turn into a bird. After all, although the birds looked small and harmless, they were quite noisy, they could chirp and sing for hours compared to their small lungs. Jaskier was like that, he liked to sing, make his voice heard to the crowd and entertain those around him.

But contrary to belief, he wasn't a bird, he was a rabbit with floppy ears, big blue eyes and a bum that look way bigger than his small, fluffy body.

He was perhaps the bravest rabbit in the well-established Pankratz family. Rabbits were social creatures, loved to be together more than anything and hated to be alone. Jaskier, on the other hand, made a small, tiny bit exception in this regard. As with in any race and kind, he was the abnormal of his own kind. He had no fear of being alone, although he often felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest when he was alone, he was more fond of his freedom and always wanted to explore, see and have fun than to stick to one place. So loneliness was never a problem for him, he had spent the night in the arms of many since he left home, fully testing the limits of his kind's incurable sex stamina.

As he was enjoying the freedom and sharing his art and love generously, he could not understand how he found himself here now.

With his clothes made of the highest quality silk, hair combed to the side perfectly, cheeks still pink with afterglow and head held high, he did what he usually did. Entered the most crowded inn in town and started to sing his heart out, charming his way to get a free stay at night. It took only minutes for Jaskier to get their attention, and as everyone kept up with him, Jaskier didn't notice the black-clad men whispering at the end of the inn. Actually, he should have noticed, dressing black this season should have been a crime. The weather carried the breeze of a classic summer month, warm, sunny and bright. But these men were dressed in black from head to toe, as if they symbolized unhappiness. 

It was too late for everything when Jaskier finally noticed the men and their non-friendly looking weapons. After taking three sips of the watered ale handed to him, he lost consciousness and dropped to the floor like a new-born cub. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in this terrible, dark place. At that moment, he felt the fear soaking in his bones. The fear was like an enemy to him, clawing at his chest, making his pulse quicken and shaking his body with tremors. He was unable to surpress the loneliness, it was making him weak, small and more scared than ever and as the days passed, his fear had no intention of stopping, on the opposite, it was constantly increasing.

Couple weeks ago, he witnessed a conversation between the men that kidnapped him. They were planning to sell him to the emperor of Nilfgaard as if he were some kind of exotic gift for 'entertainment', and after hearing this, Jaskier could no longer stay in his human form, his fear shutting down his logic, driving him to his insticts and making him crave more for a safe place. So in the end, because of sheer fear about what would happen to him and crazy loneliness he felt so sharply that turned his entire body into an aching mess, he turned into his rabbit form to protect himself more securely.

Whenever his emotions deeply shook his control, Jaskier could not maintain his human form if he could not quickly get in front of them. Animals felt deeper, clearer and more intense compared to humans. So when he was very happy, sad, or wrapped in such horrifying fear as he is now, he was a rabbit, not a human. He had never seen other shape-shifters have such a problem, this anomaly seemed to exist only in him.

When one of the men who brought him here-he found out his name was Johan-approached to grab him by the neck, Jaskier did not move. Without a doubt, he hated this trait about himself the most. When he was afraid; he couldn't move. As everyone of his kind ran at an incredible speed at the slightest twig, Jaskier stood where he was, like he had been petrifizied, only trembling a little bit if the threat is near.

When Johan lifted him by the scruff without difficulty, Jaskier did his best to prevent his body from shaking, but no matter how hard he tried to keep his limbs steady, it didn't work. He passed beyond ‘the little bit of threat’ phase now, he was terrified out of his mind.

Where was he being taken? What would happen to him? What were they planning to do with him? It had been two maybe three weeks since he was brought here and they hadn’t change their location since then, so Jaskier was sure they were stil far away from the emperor.

Jaskier was engulfed in tension, confident that nothing good would happen to him wherever he was taken, his vision getting darker as Johan continued to went down the stairs. There was no light here, but if he listen closely there was a sound... It almost sounded like—like a _growl._ Jaskier startled by the sound and squirmed under Johan's grip. Did they intend to give him to a predator as a dinner?

The man chuckled as if he had heard him.

"Calm down little rabbit, if you're lucky enough, you can get out of this without getting bitten.''

 _Wow, really nice words to hear._ Jaskier thought sarcastically. J _ust what I needed._

Jaskier started to tremble more. When they got to the other man -Leopold - who was waiting for them, Leopold carefully opened the door of the cell in front of him and without a second, Johan roughly dropped him on the floor from the height where he was held. Jaskier quickly tried to control his fall, so that his limbs would not be damaged and flipped his body just in right time to land on his fours.

And he came face-to-face with a big white wolf.

_I’m officialy dead._

"Try to survive, rabbit.''

_Are you serious? Don’t you see his fucking size?!_

"If you can get on his good side, maybe you can see the day light again.''

_I don’t want to die. Not like this. Never like this._

Against the biting words of the two men, the wolf unleashed an aggressive growl. With his white, long pointed canines exposed, Jaskier did the last thing to do, hopping to the corner of the cell and hiding his head against the corner formed by two walls, trying to make his body as small as possible and look harmless (like he could do the opposite). He was shaking so violently in fear that his upper and lower teeth were clattering, creating a disturbing sound.

He heard a whine behind him, and immediately afterwards he felt the wolf poking him with his nose. All he did was touch his bum very lightly, like he was afraid to touch him more when Jaskier thought he was going to take a good bite of him.

Jaskier opened his eyes realizing that he had closed them and deciding to take a risk, he slowly pulled his head out of his hiding place and looked back. The wolf lay on his stomach to keep some distance between them, and as soon as he noticed that he was looking at him, his neck became upright and both ears were raised up. But he didn't approach him, growl or take any other intimidating action that would show his canines and give him a heart attack. The wolf gazed at him with calm, clever looking eyes, which were as bright as the sun, lighting up the entire cell. And to Jaskier’s surprise, he closed them with a sigh, placed his huge head on his paws that looked as big as his rabbit-sized head to aligned himself with him.

Jaskier carefully turned on his spot, trying to figure out what the wolf was doing. As far as he could tell from not making eye contact with him, and coming into line with his own height, the wolf was trying not to show himself as a threat. But why? He was a fucking wolf for fuck’s sake! If it had been a wild predator or a shape-shifter who had completely lost control, he would have eaten him when he stepped into the cell, Jaskier was sure of it. Either he was familiar of a very powerful mage, or he was a shape-shafter just like him.

Encouraged that the wolf's not attacking him, Jaskier took a small hop towards the wolf. The wolf's only reaction was to twitch his right ear towards the small sound he made. Jaskier took another step and the wolf's right ear twitched again. Gathering his courage, he first smelled the wolf's paws, it smelled of earth and dirt, but the more dominant of them all was the metallic smell of blood. His claws were so long that he could easily cut and tear Jaskier's soft body. He trembled at the thought, yet continued to smell the wolf rather than to give up.

His white fur had become dull, indicating that he had spent a very long time in the cell, but despite the dirt on it, his fur still looked soft, and the temperature he emitted was enormous. Jaskier understood the effect of being alone much better now, even if the creature standing before him was a predator that could kill him in two seconds, he wanted to approach him and made a nest with his thick fur to sleep on it peacefully.

Apperantely, he wasn’t the brightest of his kind either.

But Jaskier had never slept fully since the day he was brought in, he was constantly on alert. He was very tired of waking up, jumping out of his short nap as soon when the men approached his cell and constantly listening to the footsteps that came and went.

Finally, after examining and smelling every point on the wolf's body, he returned to where he first started and his gaze locked on the amber eyes when he approached to the wolf’s head. Instantly the fear took over, intensify his tremors and accelerate his heartbeat, Jaskier tried to make himself smaller again. And as he tried to do so, the wolf whined and licked his face gently with his long tongue, surprising Jaskier again.

Did he... did he just licked him?

The fuck?

He wondered if it was to taste him, to know that if he was as delicious as he looked, enough to make a decent meal or to calm him down. If it the second, it was not very effective in suppressing his fear. Realizing that he was still afraid of him, the wolf whined higher and approached him again with his wet nose, licking and trying to nuzzle him. When Jaskier noticed the wolf's tail wagging softly at behind, he realized that the wolf was not in any preparation for eating him, and it made him even more surprised.

Maybe this wolf was a shape-shifter like him.

Jaskier made a small, hesitant hop towards him. The wolf followed him with calm eyes without reacting to his obivious movement, and when Jaskier settled between his paws, his tail began to wag faster. As he unable to contain himself, Jaskier reached carefully to smell the wolf again, the wolf bowed his head and gently touched him with his nose.

The wolf whined once again but this time, it sounded like he was happy about Jaskier’s decision to come closer at him. As the wolf continued to whine and nuzzle him, Jaskier couldn't stop himself from sneezing and his whole body shook with it. The wolf huffed like he found his sneeze funny and pulled his small body towards him more with a small nip then shockingly, he began to lick his body as if he were his cub.

Jaskier, a little surprised, realized that he was as dirty as the wolf and ashamed of his condition, he tried to withdraw from the wolf's tongue, but the wolf easily held him in place without hurting him, and when he continued to lick his fur with the same stubbornness, Jaskier realized that he could not escape from it. But under the careful attention of the wolf, his tremors decreased and his fear eased. In fact, it wouldn't be a lie if he said he was starting to feel a little safe. Being near the wolf's powerful body (although one of the most feared predators of its kind) made him feel protected and secure.

Jaskier got a little closer to the wolf and settled on his chest and began to groom the matted fur there to show his gratitude for this huge, gorgeous creature.

Eventually the time passed, as Jaskier felt the sleep start to overwhelm him and struggled to keep his eyes open, the wolf was quite happy with him. His tail wagging silently, soft, happy growls coming out with deep vibrations, lulling Jaskier to sleep.

He could actually sleep with his eyes open, a trait that usually every rabbit has, but after the stress, fear and loneliness he had to struggle with for days, the peace he felt now actually made him tired. He did want to close his eyes, surrender himself to the heat that enveloped him, and just for a couple minutes, he didn’t want think of the frightening world that waiting him outside.

Noticing the slowness in his movements, the wolf stopped grooming him and slowly covering his body with his head, trapping him towards his chest, while Jaskier welcoming the weight, happy that he was tucked a little further into the wolf's wide chest. It only took a few long seconds for his eyes to close and fell deep into sleep.

Sleeping next to a predator has never felt so safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (English is not my first language by the way, if I did any mistake about spelling, grammar etc. please let me know so I can re-write it.)
> 
> The next chapter will be contain %10 fluff and %90 porn...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok-ayyy, I know I told you guys that this chapter will contain more porn than fluff, but the fluff bunnies came and I couldn't resist them. I promise that this will be the last chapter before the actual smut/porn. So here is some Jane and Tarzan dialogue and you know, more fluff because we need it. 
> 
> I really liked this chapter, hope you guys like it too!
> 
> Oh and tags updated :3

**(PART 2)**

The wolf woke up with a strange weight on him.

Instantly opening his eyes, he encountered with a mop of brown hair as he raised his head slightly to see the mass standing above his chest. He was about to make a menacing growl when he picked up the sweet scent that surrounded him and quickly stopped himself and became silent once again to not disturb the creature. He could tell that this man- this freakishly beautiful man that was lying on his chest- was still his rabbit and now, the smell of spring and freedom was more intense and full of life than before.

The wolf slightly straightened up, careful not to wake his peacefully sleeping rabbit.

_His rabbit was beautiful._

His brown hair was rich, the ends curled around his round cheeks in loose curls, his lashes were long enough to create sharp shadows and his cheeks were plump, they were colored in sweet red like ripe apples. But what the wolf liked most was the softness of the skin that touched him. His skin was so soft and smooth like it were made of the highest quality silk, honey and milk and it dangerously watered the wolf's mouth.

He wanted to eat him, a meal loked so mouth-watering that he could eat him one bite. Grazing his teeth on the smooth flesh, biting his round pink cheeks, licking him on the crease of his throat... The wolf licked his lips with a whole new hunger.

Despite his fragile appearance, his strong legs carved with beautiful muscles, his waist shaped with an elegant frame, his shoulders which were wide but still easily dwarfed by him, and it was created for him to bite and mark. His mate really was something pure and rare.  
The wolf frozen in amazement at the word that appeared between his thoughts.

_His mate._

This explained many things. Even though his mate was a prey animal, the wolf did not attack him, his dizzying smell, the indescribable happiness he felt even at at his mate’s small touch... It was strange because he couldn't remember the last time he was happy. But there could be no other explanation for this feeling that warmed his chest, calmed the worries and anger in his head, this beautiful creature lying on top of him calmed him and suprisingly made him feel peaceful in this shitty place.

A small, happy growl rose from the wolf's chest. The fact that his mate had become human did not bother him in a strange way, he looked less furry and more vulnerable despite the advantage of his now long height. He could have been easily hurt. After all, people were not agile or strong enough to defend themselves well, some were perhaps a little cunning and smart, but in the end, they were weak. They didn't have claws, fangs or extra legs to make them move fast. They had a few weapons that had spikes and sharp edges, but the wolf also learned how to get rid of them over the time. He had only been weak since he was brought here, so he often had no opportunity to defend himself, nearly all the time his consciousness closing under the pressure.

And now his mate showed up when he couldn't even protect himself?

He didn't know why the destiny paired him with such a small, defenseless prey animal instead of pairing him with a predator of his own kind or any kind of predator, but he couldn't find the strength to resist it in him. He knew it was a very strange and unusual situation, he never had heard of that destiny tied a predator and prey animal before, but as he looked at the beautiful creature sleeping on his chest, he wondered why it never happened.

His mate had awakened his feelings of protection so violently that the wolf wanted to hide him in a corner, protect him, and keep him hidden from all eyes. He also wanted to bite him, filling his body with his semen to the brim, marking him both internally and externally, making it clear that this creature belonged to him and him only.

He encountered with a strange image when he raised his paw to touch his mate's soft hair. It wasn't a paw he was lifting, it was a hand that looked similar to his mate's, his was a little bigger, rough and full of scars. Confused, the wolf straightened up almost to a sitting position and looked at his new body, which seemed unfamiliar to him. This body was larger but hairless compared to before, without a layer of thick coat that kept him warm, only dark gray fur that stood thin. He had two legs, both of them thick and long, standing strong enough to carry him over the long distances. His eyes landed on his stomach and he touched the strange, protruding shapes that lined there. What was all this? His mate didn't have any of these on his stomach, on the opposite his rabbit’s belly looked flat and soft, while his was hard and consisted of six protrusions, each as large as a small stone.

Oddly enough, he tried to put his paw- _hand_ to his head and when he faced with the long hair, he pulled it in front of him so that he could see it better. His hair was thicker and had a lighter color than the thin fur covering his body, and it was so long that the places where it touched his neck and shoulders created a great itchy feeling in him.

Why did he turn a human? In this way, he could not protect himself or his mate. His second concern horrified him more. He could have resisted his torments one way or another, but his mate didn't seem as resilient as he did. And when he was brought here, he saw how his mate was scared of everything and everyone, and seeing him trembling with fear, not moving even an inch, destroyed the wolf.

Between his thoughts, his mate muttered something incomprehensible. Then as he stood up, his head slowly rose and azure eyes reminiscent of the sky found him directly. The wolf was enchanted once again, even looking at him hurt.

After his mate blinked several times, he frowned and glanced at him from head to toe, and immediately after that, he looked at himself, his pink lips opened in surprise.

''I... I'm human, again." As he crawled back, his blue eyes turned to him. "And-gods, you are human too! I knew that you were a shape-shifter." His mate's gaze averted from the wolf’s face to his body, and a high-pitched voice rose from his throat, similar to a groan. "And, uhm, you're pretty naked. Even worse, I'm naked. I don't normally bother with that, but given the circumstances we're in - Hey, hey, wait a minute. What are you doing?''

As the wolf approached him to get a clearer smell of his enchanting scent, his new limbs, which he had not yet gotten used to, became entangled and he fell to the ground. Angry at his own incompetence, he growled, his legs trembled when he tried to get back on his feet with support from his hands, and once again he felt the pain when his knees met the hard ground.

"As far as I can tell, you haven't changed into human form for a long time. Hey it’s alright, it’s alright. It can happen to anyone occasionally. You don’t have to growl at yourself." His mate approached him in a soothing voice, and when his mate got down on his knees, leaving some distance between them, the wolf felt a sharp relief, as he was able to re-align with him again and inhale his scent. "It's not that hard to stand, follow me and try to do what I do, okay?''

The wolf knew what a few words meant, they were simple words like yes or no, so he just looked at his rabbit’s face with empty eyes because he couldn't understand what his mate wanted to tell him. His mate was looking dazzling as he stood fearless and confident in this way. His little smile was bright enough and full of life to light up the dark, dirt cell they were in.

Oh how the wolf would have wanted to get him out of here. He felt uncomfortable to see the slight trembling of his rabbit’s naked body which had no fur except the dark hair covered chest, and felt a strange pressure where his heart was.

As the wolf made a small whine, he grabbed his now standing mate's waist and rubbed his face against his soft stomach. A squeak rose from his rabbit that he could not figure out what it meant.

‘’Wha—What are you doing? Shoo, shoo!’’

When his mate tried to push him with his hands on his shoulders, the wolf whined again and tried to rub his face a little closer to his stomach. He wanted his mate to smell like him, like he belonged to the wolf.

His mate was his pack.

"Gods, that's—ugh, that's weird. I know what you're trying to do, but it doesn't change the fact that you're trying to hug me with your incredibly sexy and _incredibly naked body_. Now, shoo.’’

As his mate began to wiggle more violently between his arms, the wolf raised his head to understand what he was trying to do. His rabbit offered him a sweet smile, cheeks still pink and blue eyes bright like a sunny day. He gently dislodged his arms and once again sat in front of him, pointing at himself with one hand.

‘‘My Name is Jaskier. What's your name?’’

When the wolf looked at him with empty eyes and reaching out to touch his mate’s hand that pointing himself, his mate chuckled at his attempt.‘‘No, no, you don't understand. That's how I show myself. My name,’’ his mate said, touching the middle of his chest with his index finger. ‘’Is Jaskier. _Jaskier_. Dandelion in another language, you know?’’

The wolf realized that his rabbit was trying to tell him something, and as far as he understood his movements when he pointed himself just like his mate did, the smile on his mate's face grew even bigger and illuminated the entire cell.

‘‘Yes! You understand! What’s your name? You know your name, right?’’

When the wolf remained silent, his mate sighed and pointed himself with his finger again.

"Jaskier." Then he turned his finger to point at him. ‘‘And youuu?’’

The wolf pointing himself like him, tried to make the sounds his mate did, and although he didn't understand how he did it, his own muffled, almost growling voice was heard in the cell that sounded foreign to his ear.

"Jaskier?’’

‘’No, no, no.’’

‘’No?’’

‘‘Jaskier. That's my name.’’

 _"Jaskier."_ When the wolf reached out and grabbed his mate's hand that pointing at himself, his fingers grasped his thin wrist with a weak grip, and when he strengthened, he felt a pulse beating rapidly there. The wolf, not forgetting how quickly his rabbit could be afraid, slowly and carefully, he brought the hand closer to him and touched his palm with the tip of his nose and smelled the scent of peace. _"Jaskier.’’_

"Uhh, yeah, that's my name." His mate said with even more pink cheeks. In the face of the image of his mate, the wolf again felt the hunger that had captured him at the beginning, and when he licked the palm of his rabbit unable to control himself, his mate trembled, indicating his timidity. "Uhh well, you still haven't told me your name?’’

The wolf's tongue went up from the palm to the fingers, which stood gracefully. It tasted a little salty but mostly sweet, and very little, he could taste the grass and wild flowers that reminded him of the outside. When he sucked the smallest standing finger to the last joint, a voice rose from his mate, which aroused all the wild emotions in him.

" _My gods_ , what are you doing?’’

The wolf looked at him, watching his mate's rosy cheeks, opened mouth and rising rib cage with rapid breathing, his gaze rose again up towards his eyes, and when he also sucked his second finger, his rabbit trembled from head to toe.

"Sweet Melitele, give me strength. Don’t look at me like that when you’re sucking at my fingers.’’

The wolf couldn't understand what he was saying, but as far as he could tell from his mate’s body language and heated gaze, he was sure he was doing something good. He could smell the faint smell of desire that had begun to warm the air, and even that was enough to blur his vision with need. For a while the wolf tasted his mate, sucking every finger on the hand he held, gently biting and licking it, making sure that each of them received the same treatment.

_"Jaskier.''_

The wolf pulled his mouth with a wet pop from the last finger, licked the accelerating pulse and pulled it to himself so that he could reach his mate more comfortably. When his rabbit approached him, this time without any objection to his movement, the wolf made a happy growl that came from deep in his chest. He then placed his nose the crook of his mate's neck and took a deep breath.

_"Jaskier.''_

"Don't say my name like that.''

The wolf licked his neck, followed the artery that beat like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings with his tongue from start to end, and when he reached his chin, his mate trembled like a leaf.

_"Jaskier.''_

"Cut it out.''

His mate groaned openly when the wolf playfully bit his earlobe with a growl. The sounds his mate’s made, shook the wolf deeply as if a whip had landed on his back, and with a wild roar that could almost be considered aggressive, he knocked his mate to the ground. His rabbit stunned and made a small squeak, and before he had a chance to react, the wolf managed to use his legs correctly this time, sitting on top of his rabbit, careful not to crush him.

"No, no, no. We're not doing what I think we're doing. No.''

_"Jaskier.''_

When the wolf grabbed the delicate neck with one hand and licked his cheek, making his mate turn his head sideways, his mate's eyes closed.

"Stop calling me like that.''

_"Jaskier.''_

"I refuse to sleep with a man who doesn't even know his name. Even though you have a great body and face, you don't even know who you are.''

 _"Jaskier."_ The wolf whined. When he tried to see his mate’s sky blue eyes by rubbing his nose, his mate turned his head towards him and breathed out towards his face, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. The wolf whined again. _"Jaskier.''_

"You don't even know what I'm saying, do you?'’

The wolf, happy that his mate was looking at him again, continued to rub his nose against him and make happy, small growls. When his eyes landed on those wonderful pink lips, he thought about what he could do there, tilting his head a little to the side. His mate could have been hurt if he bit, his lips looked so sensitive and pink. Maybe he should have kept licking it, he could see that his mate liked it when he did that.

Making his decision, his gaze locked with his mate as he lowered his head to his lips. When big eyes framed by long lashes watched him quietly, the wolf felt a sweet ache that began to form in his stomach, and along with the smell of spring, which completely captured his sense of smell, he licked his partner's lips. His mate chuckled.

"You can't kiss someone like that, witcher.''

His mate's hand settled on his neck, his fingers grasping long strands of his greyish white hair, pulling the wolf towards him and when his lips touched his, the wolf remained motionless. Witcher. He knew that word, he was no stranger to it.

 _Witcher_.

As his mate's lips slowly opened and his wet, molten hot tongue touched his, lightning struck the wolf's brain.

_School Of The Wolf._

_The White One._

_The White Wolf._

_Geralt Of Rivia._

The wolf retreated, taking a sharp breath. _Geralt_. Was it... Was it a name? Was it his name? _Geralt_. As if welcoming an old friend, The wolf felt that a lock in his mind had been broken and something was free. _Geralt_. Yes. Yes, that was his name, he had a name. Excited that he could offer his mate something about himself, he finally looked into the eyes of his mate, who looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Why did you back off?''

The wolf whined and pointed him first, repeating the hand gestures that his mate had just made, and said, "Jaskier." His rabbit's anxious expression instantly erased, and a soft smile appeared on his beautiful, youthful face. "Yes, that's my name." The wolf then pointed at himself with his whole hand, putting it on his chest and tried to spell the letters properly. "G'rlt.''

His mate squinted his eyes and slowly tilted his head to side, tried to understand what he was saying.

"What?''

The wolf pointed him again, sensing that he didn't understand him.

"Jaskier." he said. Then he pointed at himself. "G'rlt.''

"Are you trying to tell me your name?''

The wolf put his hand on his chest and repeated.

"G'rlt." He paused and tried to roll his tongue to get the letters out more clearly. "Ger...ralt. _Geralt_.'’

"Geralt?"A big smile appeared on the wolf's face. _Yes!_ His mate instantly laughed at his reaction, realising he got it right. "Is that your name? Geralt." The wolf growled happily, touching his lips like his mate showed him. Hearing his name from him was much more beautiful and melodic than the voice echoing in his mind. He wanted to hear his name all the time.

He opened his lips and, paying attention to his teeth, dipped his tongue into the mouth, which felt wet, warm and sinful. It made feel like he was burning, skin tight and aching, limbs tembling with need. He wanted to mark him, own him and more than that, satisfy him. His mate whimpered beautifully, letting him lie down obediently, and as he was trapped under his large body, the wolf purred and stuck his tongue deeper.

His rabbit stretched like a bow under him. With both hands firmly on his shoulders, as his mate rubbed his lower body towards him, and the wolf noticed the rigidity touching his left upper leg. Then he got the intense, giddy smell of arousal that surrounded him. When the wolf pulled his head back and bowed his head to see what was touching him, he encountered with his mate’s erection, which stood even rosier than his round cheeks.

"Don't stare, it's rude."

The wolf purred, it made him proud to see so clearly that his mate wanted him, just like the wolf wanted him. When he turned his head back to the blue eyes, his mate's mouth was red and swollen than before. The wolf involuntarily licked his own lips, while his little rabbit followed his movement with his eyes, making small, needy sounds that setting the wolf’s skin on fire.

"You can't expect to meet this after kissing me like that." When he pointed his erection with mischievous his eyes, the wolf purred and licked his neck. "Gods, you are the biggest and most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. And with that freaking _monster_ , I’m pretty sure you’re going to destroy me. Don’t you _Geralt_?''

Although the wolf still did not understand the words very clearly, he made a growl that indicated he was agreeing with him, and when his hand went between his mate’s legs to grasp his erection, a muffled sound rose from his rabbit, as if his windpipe were clogged.

" _Geralt_.''

The wolf bit his neck slightly, leaving a wet mark everywhere he touched with his mouth, and his mate whimpered and moaned for a long time and as the wolf grasped his erection more tightly, he dipped down to the area where his mate’s fur became more frequent.

"Jaskier.''

"Geralt, Oh please. Please move your hand, pleaseplease _please.''_

_Please._

The wolf knew the meaning of that word.

Without spending another second, judging by his mate's desire and pleas for him, he went down, down and down, until his mouth stood above the target he wanted to taste. And when he reached his rabbit's proud erection, along with all the wild, unstoppable emotions that had taken hold of him-

He bit him.

His mate screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt, sweetie that's not how you give someone a blowjob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the 6k of porn!
> 
> I really liked writing about wolf!geralt and bunny!jaskier. If you like them too and want to see more about them in the future, please let me know! I'm open to suggestions!

**(PART 3)**

Jaskier's body was burning with passion.

Although he was only twenty years old, he had a very colorful and active sex life, and the fact that he had rabbit genes had a big impact on this. He loved to feel pleasure and if there was one thing he loved more than that, it was the sheer expression that settled on their faces as he brought his partners to the climax. Seeing their half lided eyes, their sweat-soaked skin and red cheeks, their lips swollen from being kissed, tasting them, licking them and doing much more, was exactly the same as playing the lute for Jaskier. They both gave him the same pleasure.

Now standing in front of him, this man with huge muscles and hands created to kill, was about to become the most striking composition of his life. Jaskier had touched and discovered many bodies. Fat, thin, short, tall, brunette, blonde... Because he was quite generous in sharing his love, he never had 'sharp lines' when entering someone’s bed or taking them to his bed. It was easy to get into bed with him, after all, sex was a simple thing, it meant having fun and laughing. For him, there was no point in making things difficult or setting taboos.

And this man was unlike anyone he had ever met.

Maybe the main point that made him different was that he wasn't human. First of all, his hair was excessively white, he did not look old, even his face which looked like it was created by the gods, was young, probably in his mid-thirties. In addition, considering his interesting yellow eyes and the muscles that make up his body, it was obvious that this man was a witcher. And it wasn't just any witcher, he was the White One.

_The White Wolf._

Jaskier couldn't remember the last time he trembled like this without fear. The touch of this man was enough to set his skin on fire.

Geralt's touches were like fire, warm, searing and seductive. Everywhere he touched, Jaskier's heartbeat was getting faster and his head was spinning. And gods, that mouth. When his plump lips, which had a perfect pink, touched his skin Jaskier could swear his soul grew a pair of wings. The witcher’s lips may not have been the softest, smoothest lip on earth, but the effect he left on him was the most wonderful. Especially when he starts going down-

Jaskier stood up from where he lay, screaming in sudden pain.

_"Fuckkkkk!''_

Jaskier turned to his side and curled up like a fetus. In seconds, much to his horror he started cry like a little child. The pain was _immense_.

"Is-Is it broken? Is it bleeding?" he said with a sob. He was afraid to turn his head and look between his legs because he didn't know what kind of view he would encounter. The pain was so bad that Jaskier could not stop the tears. When everything was going pretty good and hot, why did he bite him all of a sudden?

Maybe the trouble was that it went too well, it was his own stupidity that he kept Geralt so close to him when the man hadn't quite come to himself yet, and Jaskier even let him brought his mouth closer to one of his most precious organ. He couldn't think of anything when the passion engulfed him.

_Stupid. Look what you got now? A broken cock._

Jaskier sobbed harder, he couldn’t live without a cock. How—How he gonna have sex again? Most importantly, how he gonna fucking piss?

During his sobs and pathetic whimpers, he heard Geralt whine with him. Jaskier startled when he felt the witcher’s warm hands on his face, and as he tried to withdraw, Geralt grabbed him and put his face closer to him, licking his flowing tears. Another time, Jaskier would have found his move a little disgusting, but he allowed him to touch his face because he pathetically needed to be comforted at the moment. _Once again_. He knew he was acting really stupidly. How reasonable was it to let a man who ripped off his cock touch him again?

_"Jaskier.''_

Geralt rubbed his stubbled cheek at him, kissed the edge of his eye and cheek, and continued to make those strange, primal noises coming out of his throat like he's the one who got hurt. As the pain began to subside a little, Jaskier realized that the witcher was genuinely sincere in his action, he accepted his silent apology, responded to his nuzzling by rubbing his nose at him.

"You've hurt me badly, you big oaf." Jaskier said with a sniff. Geralt whined and left a little kiss on his bottom lip. "Gods, it still hurts. You didn’t break it r-right? Please tell me it’s still in one piece.''

Geralt backed away from his face and as he leaned between his legs, Jaskier panicked and straightened to retreat instantly.

"No, no, not again. No." As he retreated, he saw his cock. It was still surprisingly upright and looked proud (the fucking bastard), the tip was red, and he could see small puddles of blood around the thin skin, with teeth marks where Geralt had bite. He was still hurting, but at least much to his relief he was in one piece, not the other way as he feared.Geralt whined again and grabbed him by the thighs, his long, strong fingers opened wide and easily grasped the whole meaty area, while Jaskier tried to suppress his chill.

"Geralt." When he called out to him, the witcher's head instantly rose to make eye contact with him, and his beautiful yellow eyes found him. "Please don't bite me again. Please.''

Geralt offered him a soothing smile as if he understood his words, and Jaskier held his breath as he touched the injured area with his tongue. He waited for a sharp pain to jolt him, but Geralt’s tongue and the way he gently licks at him felt surprisingly good. His tongue swirled at the head of his cock, and when he carefully went down to the injured area, one big hand went to his stomach -to stabilise him Jaskier think-, Geralt began to gently cares his taut muscles. Jaskier left his breath with a small groan.

Geralt's licks increased, it became more dominant and controlled but still remained gentle. His tongue began to descend lower as he heard his voice rising, making it clear that he liked his kind but also persistent attention. From his saliva and the attention he showed, Jaskier began to feel more and more pleasure, rather than pain.

When Geralt's tongue touched one of his balls, Jaskier's breath stuck in his throat. It felt good. It felt really really good, considering Geralt was acting like a caveman. And then his sinfully tongue touched his slit, playing with the tiny area for a second.

"G-Geralt.''

As his heart beat mixed with the fear and excitement of the possibility of being bitten again, Geralt made a sound that showed he heard him. Jaskier felt the vibrations that came with the sound throughout his cock, and he groaned for a long time, enjoying the wet, velvety mouth that surrounded him.

"Ha-ah, fuck! It feels good." Geralt purred at his pleasure and swallowed him in one go. Jaskier moaned. His cock was neither too big nor too small. He had the ideal height and thickness, and it didn't take him long to take his partners to the peak of pleasure. He could see that the witcher was careful with his teeth, all Jaskier felt was the velvety soft warmth and sweet Melite, it was destroying him.

"Geralt. Oh, fuuck- _I forgive you,_ I forgive you, okay? I-I'm not mad at you for biting me." Geralt swallowed him deeper in response. Jaskier moaned towards the ceiling, throwing his head back and arching his hips towards the wet heaven. "And if you continue to suck me like this, I will cum. You have to stop.''

Geralt didn’t listen to him, and as he feared, he continued to do the exact opposite. When his mouth closed around the base, they both groaned. Jaskier's body was stretched, a series of swearing and moaning spilled through his clenched teeth, while Geralt pressed on his stomach to prevent him from escaping, ensuring that he remained steady.

"I'm gonna- Ger-fuck! If you don't stop sucking me I-I'm gonna-"

He couldn't make it. He came at a blushing speed when the heat, which had spread to his stomach for some time ago, almost exploded. His breath laboured, as his entire body trembled with the jarring force of the orgasm, the ground beneath him disappeared for a moment.

When he managed to regain consciousness after a few long minutes, he encountered with the witcher's handsome face, which looked like it had been carved out of granite with the sharpest knives.

His gaze instantly landed on the man's lips, and when he caught the white spot that belonged to him there, Geralt licked the rest with his tongue in response to his gaze and offered a crooked, predatory smirk. Jaskier's heartbeat got faster like it wasn't fast enough to begin with. _Fuck_.

That was very hot.

He reached out to Geralt and pulled his arm to grab him more securely by the neck. They both moaned as their lips touched, and when the witcher's tongue went straight into his mouth, Jaskier got his own salty taste there and groaned. Their kiss was deep and filthy, and it had an amazing effect on him that would curl his toes with pleasure. Geralt had a dominant aura, he seemed to like to direct when kissing or touching him, to keep control in his own hands. Jaskier wasn't against a bit of man handling, he even started to like Geralt's possessiveness.

When it became difficult to breathe, Jaskier pulled back a little and looked the witcher with half lidded eyes.

"I want to do the same to you.'' He whispered, voice seductive and warm and needy. Geralt looked at him without making a sound, and when he reached out to kiss him again, Jaskier stopped him by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Hold on big guy, it's my turn.''

Geralt made an incomprehensible sound between growling and whining. And right after that, Jaskier squealed when he licked the palm of his hand.

"Hey! Behave and keep still.''

As he tried to put both hands on the man's broad shoulders -gods help him, the man was too big - , Geralt lay beneath him as he wished without giving him any trouble. Jaskier smiled.

"That's it, good boy."

The man's entire body was covered in scars. Some of them were newer, indicating that it was related to what happened to him during his time here. And it bothered Jaskier. It was cruel to drag this man to the point where he would remain in his animal form for too long and even forgetting about everything about himself, _even his own fucking name._ Who knows what he had to put up with, what he had been through. His heart seized with pain, _poor man._ It was too painful see the state that such a wild, powerful being had come to.

Jaskier reached out and gave him a little kiss where his heart was.

"You're so strong and beautiful. Like a warrior, aren't you?''

His hands came down a little bit, towards the man's hard chest, and he stroked the scars that covered the glorious area. Almost most of the wounds on his body were older, he had no doubt that each had a story. After all, how calm could a witcher's life be?

He lovingly stroked each muscle and scar until his hands came down. As the dark gray hairs began to become more frequent, he stopped, finally being able to look carefully at his cock.

It was big.

When he first realized they were naked, he could look at _it_ , but he only saw that it was big. Given the size of the man, his cock was the largest cock Jaskier had ever seen in his life, although this is not much surprising information. He could have easily split him in half. It was long, thick and veiny. He needed both hands to grasp it properly.

When he gripped him with one hand to test his thoughts, he looked at how small his hand stood next to this _monstorous_ cock and how insufficent his fingers were to grasp the thickness. It wasn't just a cock, it was really a monster.

‘’You forgot to slay this. You know, because you’re a witcher—Forger it. It was dumb. But fuck, look at this. How can you put up with it or should say _him_? Doesn't he stop you from doing your job? How can you fit him in your pants? He looks like your third leg. You should give this guy a name, he deserves it. How about Mr. Little?’’

Realizing that he was babbling nonsense and his mouth was more dry than a nun’s cunt, he swallowed and unable to hide the enthusiasm in his voice, spoke towards the man's cock.

"Did you know that rabbits can't vomit?" As he breathed his breath towards the large, pale pink head, Geralt's whole body trembled visibly. Jaskier swallowed again. If he put his asshole aside, this will be a lot of fun. "You know what that means?" Jaskier kissed his slit, Geralt relased a low groan at that. "It means I don't have a gag reflex.''

Then, in one move without saying anything else, he took Geralt to the root. Although his jaw instantly reacted to him opening his mouth too much, Jaskier tried to ignore it. He'd never stuck something so long and big in his throat before, but if it felt so good even in his mouth, he'd probably lose his mind when he finally get him inside. Geralt was hot and heavy on his tongue, and after Jaskier tried to suppress his moaning, placing his tongue under his cock and grabbing his base with one hand, he started using all his skills to give the best blowjob of his life.

Geralt tasted surprisingly good, a little salty because of the sweat and a little bitter, but the most dominant was the unique aroma that reminded him nature. He could suck and taste him all the time, he had an aroma he couldn't give up.

Jaskier wasn't sure how long they'd been in the same position. His jaw was starting to hurt and his tongue was numb, but he couldn't stop himself. Geralt's reactions were beautiful, his magnificent body shining with a thin layer of sweat, his long hair clinging to his forehead and temples, his sexy mouth slightly open. He was like a god of war. Majestic, wild and big...

As Geralt's muscles clenched, he began to cum with a long groan. Jaskier squeezed the muscles in his throat, pushing himself forward until his nose touched his pubic hair. Geralt's eyes closed, his upper lip curled just like the wolves, exposing his bright white teeth and emptied into his mouth with a wild growl. But before he could swallow it all, Geralt pulled out of his mouth, and when he kissed him at a head-turning speed, cum flowed from the sides of Jaskier’s mouth.

"This’s so filthy.''

Although his voice sounded like he was complaining, Jaskier loved it. Yes it was filthy, but it was also so damn hot. Geralt seemed to lose more control with the passing minutes, and his humanity, which he had regained a little while ago, abandoned him and made him a wild wolf again. Jaskier had no objection to this.

It was the first time he was excited that a he would be a predator’s prey. He was not afraid because he was a prey animal, his only fear was that he could not adapt to the man's enchanted stamina. He had never been with a wolf before, he knew they could form knots at the bottom of their cocks and tend to bite a bit when mating, but that's all. He was lucky to be a rabbit, he had the ability to have sex for longer than normal people, but he was never with a witcher as he was not with a wolf. So he had a slight fear of whether he would be enough for him. He didn't want to disappoint.

When Geralt retreated, Jaskier whimpered against his absence and reached out to kiss him again, but Geralt acted faster than him and turned him where he was, without giving him a chance to understand what just had happened. Jaskier bit his lips at the face of his raw power, the fact that the man became increasingly more attractive would cause him to cum a second time.

When he felt Geralt's cock in his hole, his thoughts suddenly became silent and he panicked, tried to move forward, but Geralt snarled at him and held him down, both hands grasped either side of his hips.

‘’Stop, stop! I'm not a woman, Mr. wild. You can't get inside me like that. It'll only hurt us both." Geralt did not respond as usual, but Jaskier felt relieved when he did not make a new attempt to get his cock in him. Jaskier licked his slender fingers, then slowly and carefully he inserted his index finger into his hole. A snarl rose from Geralt. "Mmm, now you seem to know what I mean.’’

He was very impatient to get on the main course, so the scissoring movements, which started calm and controlled, became increasingly feverish and wild. In a few minutes, he was already able to fit three fingers into his pulsing hole. The streching was a bit painful, his muscles were burning because he hadn't done it for a while but it didn't matter, he needed _more_.

As he moved closer to his hole to add his fourth finger to the others, Geralt grabbed him by the wrist with a loud snarl and pinned his hand to where his hip began, causing him to pull his fingers out of his hole. Jaskier was going to protest against his harsh movement, but Geralt grabbed his left cheek with the other hand and made his hole stretch to the side.

"Hey, that wasn't nice - Oh my gods, fuck-fuck— Yes, _please yesyesyes._ "

Geralt's tongue was relentless, like he was licking the most appetizing, most delicious food on earth. He could hear the lapping sounds, Geralt's saliva flowing towards his balls, and it made his skin even hotter. His whole body was harshly stimulated, his cock re-hardened at a dizzying speed, while Jaskier couldn't stop moaning eagerly.  
He bit his arm to quell his outcry as Geralt entered his loosened hole with his tongue. The witcher continued to eat him greedily until all the cum left his trembling body, and when Jaskier tried to withdraw from the overstimulation, he bit down on his puffy hole.

Jaskier cry out with a mixture of moaning and screaming, a muffled sound that remained stuck in his throat. His completely relaxed body hurtled forward with the last remaining waves of orgasm, while his upper body was on the ground and his lower side was in the air, at Geralt's mercy.

Jaskier tried to swallow, his tongue was like a big cotton in his mouth. He then pulled out his head that hidden between his arms and looked at Geralt. The witcher looked as messy as he was, his pale cheeks slightly pink, his pupils thin like cats'. His moonlight-colored hair was disheveled, and he had a determined expression on his face, his eyes seemed hypnotized by his sight, locked on his quivering hole. Jaskier licked his lips, grabbed both his cheeks, he opened them and whispered in his most seductive voice.

‘’What are you waiting for wolf? Take me, I'm ready.’’

Geralt made such a sound that if there had been another time, Jaskier could have went to a corner and tried to hide against his aggression, but now, the sound had caused him to moan like a bitch in heat and wiggled his butt cheeks. Geralt grabbed his huge cock, and when he entered him balls deep in one smooth perfect move, all the breath in his lungs flew away. Jaskier couldn't moan, couldn’t even make a small noise.

Let all the gods be his helpers, he was **_b i g_**. Okay he knew that he was big, but this? When he was inside of him balls deep, everything about him felt even more huge and destructive. He could feel the tip poking his stomach, and if he started moving soon, he would probably start feeling it in his throat too. He could feel his poor hole straining and contracting to push it out. With each contraction, Jaskier felt his length and thickness more clearly, and if Geralt didn't start moving as soon as possible, he would start to lose his mind.

‘’Ger—Fuck! Move-‘’

Before he could finish his sentence, Geralt retreated with only the tip inside, then he re-entered him so quickly that Jaskier hurtled forward. All he could do was keep up with him while Geralt owned him, creating a brutal rhythm as he re-arranged his guts. The inside of the cell filled with the sound of wet bodies smacking each other and Jaskier's incomprehensible, irregular sentences and moaning in the form of _ah ah ah._ For someone else, his moans might have sounded like they belonged to a man who had been brutally murdered, but Jaskier was almost dying of pleasure, unable to stop his girly moans. He had never moaned so high before, his newfound vocal abilities surprised him too.  
As he placed his hands under him to support himself, Geralt laid on top of him with his muscled body and pressed him to the floor.

 _"Jaskier."_ He bit the outer shell of his ear, his teeth grazed towards his earlobe as Jaskier could feel his third orgasm coming with a quick pace. Geralt bit his earlobe. _"Jaskier.’’_

"Fuuuck. I-I'm gonna cum again. Geralt. Geralt fuck, you've to slow down or I—’’

Geralt didn't stop. _Of course he didn't stop._ When his erotic mouth reached where his shoulder started, Jaskier felt his bite and came for a third time. Because his poor cock had been repeatedly emptied and he had been subjected to a lot of overstimulation, he had still managed to make a staggering amount of semen. When his hole clenced under the effect of orgasm, Geralt bit him harder and Jaskier could swear that his stomach was beginning to swell as he began to ejaculate into him with a deep growl.  
He couldn't speak, just struggling to breathe when he felt a new pressure in his hole.

_Fuck._

_Wolves and their knots._

‘’Oh my, fuuuckkkkk! Shit, shit fuck, Geralt, I-I can't, oh my gods! Geralt-Geralt! Ah-ah!’’

Despite all his objections, Geralt silenced him with a growl, and when he pulled his mouth to just bite his other shoulder, he stuck his knot in him with a wet pop. Jaskier's head fell, everything blackened, lost its meaning. All he felt was fullness. He felt like he could never breathe properly again. Melitele's glorious tits, _he was dying._

 _‘‘My rabbit."_ Geralt kissed the right side of his neck. ‘’Breathe.’’

‘‘It's easy to say." Jaskier said breathlessly. He tried to take a deep breath as his senses slowly got back to him, his eyes closed when he felt Geralt’s cock more clearly. ‘’You're not the one who locked with the knot.’’

 _‘‘My rabbit."_ Geralt kissed his spinal cord, then went down licking it as much as possible. _‘‘My Jaskier.’’_

"S-Stop talking like that.’’

Geralt hummed. He continued to bite him, licking his shoulder blades and his spine and as he went up to his face, he left his marks everywhere like he was owning him. Branding him like he wished.

As the minutes passed, he began to get used to the _mr-not-so-fucking-little_ in him a little more, and when he squeezed his walls to test his limits, they both moaned. Then Geralt snarled, biting him on the neck.

_‘’No.’’_

‘’No? Oh, why not?’’

For a moment, when Jaskier repeated the same thing, it was like seeing the stars. If he kept teasing Geralt, it wouldn't be long before he reached his fourth orgasm. Geralt pulled away from the back of his neck to bite one of his shoulders.

‘‘No.’’

‘’But I want to.’’ As he slowly moved his hips to explain what he meant, his eyes rolled back in delight against the little movement. He wanted more. No, he officially needed it. He wanted Geralt to do more than to split him in half, _he wanted the witcher to destroy him._ He wanted it so badly that his body was aching with painful need.

"Jaskier." Geralt said warningly. It was like he was checking if he was sure about what he wanted. Opening his eyes, Jaskier looked at Geralt from behind his shoulder and, he placed one hand on his neck, using his remaining strength to draw him to himself.

"Fuck me with your knot." Jaskier left a small, open kiss on his mouth and whispered. _‘‘My wolf.’’_

Geralt roared at that and began to piston his hips with a bruising force. Jaskier listened the wet sounds coming out of his hole and when his wolf began to pull back his knot, grasping his hips with a force that would bruise him, and immediately moaned when the cum Geralt had trapped him in began to flow down to his legs. Fuck. It was like a waterfall, the cum never stopped, and the wet sounds it made... Damn, he was so open. When Geralt finally pulled his cock completely out of him, Jaskier couldn't even close his hole, it was so loose and open that he could feel the cold air hitting at his entrance.

He needed Geralt.

Gods, it may not have been a second since he came out of him, but Jaskier wanted him. He almost started crying about it. He wanted to feel full again. He wanted it. He. Wanted. It.

"Geralt, my wolf, in me. Put it in me again, please. Please, fuck- _yes! Thank you, thank you.’’_

When Geralt got his knot in him with one move, Jaskier screamed. Or he made a sound similar to it, he wasn't sure. Geralt was going in and out so fast that his knees didn't even touch the ground. Jaskier couldn't make a sound, his mouth was open, but the only thing that came out of there were his choked breath. As he wanted, Geralt was tearing him apart, and Jaskier was about to disappear. Who he was, where he was, and what would happen next, it all flew out of his mind. It was a miracle that he could even remember his name at the moment, Geralt took his logic with him as he reshaped his organs.

After a while, Geralt's knot went down, but he didn't stop screwing him, and Jaskier stopped counting how many times he came. He just floated, feeling light enough to fly into the air if someone blew at his direction.

When Geralt came into it again (really, how many times did he come too?), easily knotted him without encountering any obstacles, and filled him once again. Geralt stood on top of him without moving a single muscle. His cock was still upright and hard inside.

"Geralt, my wolf. Turn me around, please.’’

Sex seemed to be good fort he man’s mind, he understood him better. Jaskier came face-to-face with him as Geralt grabbed him by the waist with both hands, carefully spinning him around his knot without pulling him through.

‘’Hi.’’ he said. Exhaustion clear in his voice. Geralt whined, and Jaskier noticed that he was crying when Geralt began licking his cheeks.

‘’It's all right, I'm fine. These are tears of pleasure, I'm really good actually.’’

Jaskier tired to make him feel better by patting him on the back.

He had never cried beacuse of pleasure before, and sex with Geralt was the most intense, passionate thing he had ever experienced in his life. Finally, when Geralt found his words and strokes realistic enough, he retreated, but did not let go of him and pulled him to sit on his lap. Jaskier groaned suddenly with the changing position. In this way, he could feel his cock more clearly, the tip of his cock poking his stomach firmly, and when he looked down, he could see the bulge in his belly.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life.’’

Placing his hands on Geralt's shoulders, he saw his cock move inside of him when he tried to lift himself stubbornly against his exhausted body, and he moaned breathlessly.

"Damn it, Geralt, I'll never be same again.’’

Geralt growled, his grip tightened, and Jaskier screamed as he stood with him, and although he knew he would not fall, he held on tightly to the man. Geralt turned around to show his back against the cell, then moved into a sitting position by leaning him against the cold cell wall, and suddenly Jaskier realized what he was doing.

"Are you trying to hide me, my wolf?" Geralt pulled out a softer growl this time and licked the bottom of his chin. "Relax, just like you my ears are fine at hearing. They're not here, we’re all alone.’’

When Jaskier raised his hand to caress the witcher's face, Geralt looked at him. His expression was new, his face seemed a few years younger, calm and a little more controlled. Hiz gaze was different too, he looked at him like he could see Jaskier's soul. Jaskier moved in place with a sudden timidity against his soft gaze. He and being timid? It's been years since he felt that feeling.

"Why do you look like you've seen me for the first time?" Geralt didn't say anything, Jaskier let out a soft moan as the man began to slowly rock his hips. "Geralt? Stop looking at me like that. It’s making me nervous.’’

 _‘‘My Jaskier."_ Geralt gently bit his cheek, then kissed his chin and neck. _‘’My little rabbit."_ His lips went from his neck to his shoulder, and he did not neglect to leave a mark on him at every area he passed. _‘’My mate."_ He bit and licked his shoulder again with the same tenderness. _‘’Mine.’’_

Jaskier came with a broken moan under the influence of his words. There was no semen, just aftershocks and tears brought on by the orgasm. What they were doing this time wasn't sex, Geralt wasn't mating with him like a wild caveman. He worshipped him more as if he was the most valuable thing on earth. The way he moved his hips, the way he touched him, even the tone of his voice, it was all soft and tender. Jaskier swallowed, feeling a weight where his heart was.

"G-Geralt, I don't think I can stay in this shape anymore.’’

Geralt rubbed his nose against him, his pace quickened a bit, but he didn't drop his tenderness. Jaskier, feeling his gaze darkened more and more with each passing minutes, held him a little tighter and rested his head on his sweat-soaked shoulder.

‘‘I think I might faint. I don't know what comes first.’’

Geralt kissed the top of his head, fingers wide open and grasped his hips tightly, while Jaskier tried to squeeze his hole, deciding to carry him to his final orgasm before fainting on him. Against his weak squeeze, Geralt still snarled, holding him tighter.

Jaskier kissed his wolf's neck with a small smile. The fact that he held him so close to his neck warmed his heart, the greatest evidence that the witcher trusted him. The neck was even more valuable than the heart, especially for shape-shifters. It was more open and vulnerable, easier to kill. Jaskier offered him a kiss to thank him for trusting him.

‘’My wolf." Jaskier, licking his artery, went up to his ear and spoke to his wolf softly just before biting his earlobe. "Cum for me.’’

***

The wolf felt free.

For a moment, he had forgotten everything that had happened to him. For him there was only his mate standing between his arms. His gentle warmth, his addictive taste, his velvety voice, his soft skin... They all had the wolf under their influence. He had owned him, bit him, tasted him and marked him many times. Now when everyone saw his mate, they would know that he belonged to the White Wolf. The wolf growled happily, that's what it was supposed to be. His rabbit belonged to him.  
As he was thinking about his mate, his rabbit whimpered against his skin and went completely limp in his arms.

_‘‘Mate?’’_

He pushed the soft brown hair aside with one hand. His mate's eyes were closed, and his pink mouth was slightly open, his warm breath tickling the wolf’s neck. Then within seconds, his mate's ears changed their shape and turned into something fluffy and longer. The wolf carefully came out of him, his cum instantly glided through the wide hole, which was now dark pink and swollen, while the wolf curiously touched his ear, which was even softer than his mate's hair. His fingers wandered over the warm, silky tissue for a while, and without stopping himself, he kissed one of the ears.

Then a fluffy, ball-like tail appeared at the end of his spine, and in the blink of an eye Jaskier unconsciously changed his shape, turning into a rabbit. The wolf felt a warmth in his heart, it was impossible to believe that this small creature, almost the same size as his hand, could keep up with him. But here was his mate. He completely accepted him.

With a sigh, the wolf also changed his shape, transforming into his animal form like his mate. This way he definitely felt better, he was more in control and active. Even though the human body did not let him down during the mating, it was not the body he was used to.

The wolf carefully grabbed his mate by the scruff and placed him in one of the corners where the two walls meet, curling around him and keeping him hidden from the eyes.

No one could hurt his mate like this.

And with that, the wolf closed his eyes to rest for a while.

***

The wolf was suddenly awoken by the sounds of metal. First he checked on his mate, his small body leaned towards him at his sleep, and his rib cage was moving with every breath he took, indicating that he was still in a deep slumber. The wolf lay still, listening to the approaching footsteps and sniffing the air. There was a strange, familiar smell in the air. Those who approached were two men, and as far as the familiar smell in the air he could tell that they were also wolf shape-shifters.

"It smells like shit in here.’’

"Lambert, shut up.’’

"Gods, do you smell that? It smells like sex. Who would have sex in such a shitty place? If they did something to Geralt - Shit, fuck, shit! _Brother?_ Fuck, is that _you?_ ’’  
He looked at the two large bodies that appeared at the door of his cell. They were both covered in blood, carrying the scent of those who had imprisoned him here, and they were carrying something with pointy tips, the tools that used to hurt him by the others. The wolf growled ferociously, his ears pining against his skull and jaw snapping .

"Geralt? Is that you?’’

The man, wearing a red top and a long scar that marring his lip and his temple, opened the door and walked in. The wolf placed his body a little closer to the ground and started to growl deeper. If they tried to touch his rabbit, he would have killed them both.

"Geralt, it's me Eskel. Your brother." The stranger, speaking to him in a calm voice, put his pointy thing, -sword he remembers- on the ground and took off one of his bloody gloves, he then extended his hand towards him. "Smell it, I'm sure you'll remember me.’’

He's confused that the stranger didn't attack him. Why wasn't he attacking him? And then there was that familiar scent that was messing with his mind. The wolf licked his teeth and looked at the man standing in front of him and the one behind him. At the slightest weakness, his mate could be at risk, and the wolf could not afford that, on the other hand, these men, despite the fact that the minutes had passed, still did not make an attempt to hurt him.

Maybe it would be worth to take a risk.

The wolf hesitantly sniffed the hand that was extended to him first and immediately retreated. When nothing was thrown at him or stabbed him, he approached him with a little more encouragement to smell the hand again.

Then suddenly he understood why the smell from them sounded so familiar.

_Kaer Morhen_

_Home._

_Pack._

_Vesemir._

_Eskel._

_Lambert._

_Brother._

Eskel and Lambert laughed when the wolf-Geralt licked the hand outstretched at him, whining.

"Sorry that we're late, Geralt." Eskel said, stroking his head.

"Yeah, we're trapped by a fucking mage. That's why it took us a while, and is that— is that a fucking rabbit? Eskel, Geralt fucked a fucking rabbit! Maybe he's really lost his mind!’’

As Lambert approached to get a better view of his mate, Geralt suddenly growled and snapped at him. Unable to control his possessiveness towards his mate.

‘‘It seems that for Geralt, he is no ordinary rabbit. Look at how he’s possessive of him.’’

"What, now he chose the rabbit as his mate? It's a fucking rabbit, dammit!’’

‘‘He's a shape-shifter idiot, just like us. I can feel it, and if you try to give more attention rather than bickering, you'll feel it too." Eskel's calm gaze turned to him. "We have to get out of here, Geralt. Winter is about to come, Vesemir and Ciri are waiting for us.’’

_Ciri._

_Pup._

_His pup._

Geralt suddenly stood up when his pup came to his mind. He had left her behind, although his pup remained safe with his pack, Geralt had left her behind. Fuck. He had to go home, his pack was waiting for him. _His pup was waiting for him._

_But he wouldn't go alone._

When he bent down and grabbed his mate gently by the scruff, and in a second he took him in his mouth, paying attention to his sharp canines like he was carrying his cub. Lambert’s expression soured at his movement.

"Yuck, you both smell of sex and cum. I think I'm gonna vomit.’’

Eskel rolled his eyes, and Geralt looked at him passively, breathing through his nose.

"Let's go.’’

As they came out of the cell together, Geralt felt a huge burden lifted from him. He was finally going home, back where he belonged.

_With his mate..._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the well devoured bunny Jaskier. Hope you liked this little one-shot!


End file.
